1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flywheel assembly, and more particularly to a flywheel assembly that provides damping to an exercise device and the damping can be smoothly adjusted due to magnets.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, there are more and more peoples can not set aside a little time to take exercise outdoors such that many types exercise device, such as an exercise bike, are marketed for these peoples who are busy but want to take exercise indoors. For promoting the load of the exercise devices, a flywheel assembly is rotatably mounted in the exercises devices for providing damping during being operated.
A conventional flywheel assembly comprises a flywheel rotatably mounted on the exercise and a stator stably and co-axially received in the flywheel, wherein the stator can be co-axially reciprocally relative to the flywheel. The stator has multiple magnets peripherally mounted thereon for providing damping to the flywheel due to magnetic force. Consequently, the damping has a maximum value when the stator is fully received in the flywheel and the damping is gradually reduced when the stator is gradually moved away from the flywheel along an axis of the flywheel assembly.
The conventional flywheel assembly is hard to adjust/reduce the damping when the damping is in a maximum value because the operator needs to overcome the magnetic force before drawing the stator. In addition, the stator is moved along the axis of the flywheel such that the exercise device needs to provide an enlarged space for receiving the conventional flywheel. As a result, the volume of the exercise device with the conventional flywheel assembly is enlarged, accordingly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional flywheel assembly.